


The Final Good Night

by Mr_Amazeballs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Poems, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Amazeballs/pseuds/Mr_Amazeballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Eobard's emotions for Barry and what ultimately must happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Good Night

I never ment for this to mean so much  
Here you are in the depths of my heart  
Can't you see I'm falling apart?  
All alone in the dark

Your eyes in my mind  
How you make me unwind  
I could give you all my time  
You're my lethal kryptonite

So this is the final good night  
No more fears for the looming daylight   
Behind this mask is where I hide  
You and I never got this right 

The future is ever so clear  
Your resilience is what I fear  
Take away this feeling that's near  
The truth is always hardest to hear


End file.
